Naruto girls truth or dare
by FoxxyUnited12
Summary: It all starts with a simple Naruto girls sleepover.But it's turned into a Naruto girls truth or dare game!Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,everyone!Welcome to my Naruto Truth or Dare fanfic!It starts...Oh,just read and find out.**

**P.S:Every and I MEAN every single girl in Naruto are in this Temari,Tenten and Shiho.**

* * *

After school,Hinata and her cousin,Neji,walked back to the Hyuga dojo."Dad,"Hinata walked up to Hiashi."One of my friends invited me to a I go for it?"

"Ok,dear."said Hiashi with a smile."As long Hanabi can go with you."

"Yes,father."Hinata replied happily.

_At Sakura's house..._

Hanabi:What should we play first?

Ino:I KNOW!How 'bout truth or dare'?

Everyone else:Great idea,Ino!

Ino:But this isn't ANY ordinary truth or 's*grabs microphone and stands up*THE ULTIMATE NARUTO GIRLS TRUTH OR DARE GAME!*snaps fingers and Sakura's room turns into a huge auditorium*

Ino:But I am co-host of the a warm welcome to the REAL host!Yvonne!

Me:*walks into the place while people cheer*Hi people,welcome to the-

Ino:ULTIMATE NARUTO GIRLS TRUTH OR DARE!

Yvonne:*pushes Ino away*SHUT IT,INO PIG!Before we start this game..*snaps fingers and every single adult female appear(including Kurenai and Tsunade)*

Anko:Where are we?

Mei(5th Mizukage):Hi,everyone!

Everyone:Hi,Mei!

Yvonne:You guys are here for the-

Ino:ULTIMATE NARUTO GIRLS TRUTH OR DARE!

Yvonne:SHUT UP!*to reviewers*This fanfic needs your help!It would be a pleasure if you add you truth and dares in the !

*camera turns off*


	2. Finally continued

**Sorry it's been long!**

* * *

Yvonne:Sorry it's been a long time,and,YOUR'E NOT LISTENING!

Everyone:*wakes up from long slumber*

Sakura:Is it finally morning?

Yvonne:Anyways,who will get the letters for me?

*No one raises their hands*

Yvonne:HINATA!

Hinata*still sleepy,salutes*Aye-aye,capatin.*leaves*

_10 minutes later..._

Hinata:*is in a very happy mood**gives Yvonne letters*

Yvonne:Why are you so happy?

Hinata:I finally kissed Naruto!

Yvonne and everyone else:*clapping and cheering*

Hinata:Here's how it went.*clicks on remote and turns on slide movie*

*SLIDE MOVIE*

Hinata:*takes out letters*

Naruto:*hands in pockets*Hi Hinata!

Hinata:*shocked,thinks while blushing*ITS NARUTO!What should say to him?

Hinata:Ummm,Naruto.I,ughhh...

Naruto:What?

Hinata:*hugs him*I want to say thank all the good things you have done for me.

Naruto:*smiles*

Naru/Hina:*stares into each others eyes,and they,well,you know what XD!*

_END OF SLIDE MOVIE_

Yvonne:That's nice,but,why the heck would you take a movie of it?

Hinata:Ummmm,ughhhhhhhhh *smiles nervously and runs off*

Yvonne and Kurenai:Well that was absurdant,whatever that means.

Yvonne:*opens letters*ONLY ONE?!AFTER ALL THESE DAYS?!C'MON PEOPLE!

**agarfinkel**

**Truths:**

**Kurenai:when did you first start dating Asuma?Also,did he ever ask you to marry him?**

**Hinata:how were you able to eat 46 bowls of ramen and not get fat(this is in one of the omakes)?**

**Mei:why do you always misinterpret everything Ao when talks to Chojuro,even he wasn't talking about you at all?**

**Tenten:how much do you like Neji(since people usually pair you two together)?**

Yvonne:Ok lets finish these truths before moving ,when-

Kurenai:I KNOW THE QUESTION!YOU READ OUT LOUD!

Yvonne:I do?Prove it!

Kurenai:Asuma and I started dating in the second part of the show and of course he asked me to marry him!Haven't you heard of the time I was pregnant?Who else could have been the father?

Tenten:*to Yvonne*Oh,she's good.

Yvonne:I know right?Ok,Hinata why?

Hinata:Well I guess I did to impress Naruto.

Yvonne:Well you have impressed me as ...hey,how did you NOT get fat?

Hinata:...

Yvonne:Good thing Mei's not here.I don't know the answer to her question and I don't think she ?

Tenten:Um..NO,of course not!Were...just friends!Just friends...

Yvonne:TAKE HER TO THE LIE CHAIR!

*_Sakura,Kurenai and Anko grab Tenten and drop her on the lie chair and put a glass helmet on her.*_

Yvonne:Tell a lie and you get electrocuted.

Tenten:*nervously nods*

Yvonne:So,DO YOU LIKE NEJI OR NOT?!

Tenten:Isn't the question how MUCH I like him?

Yvonne:DONT CORRECT ME!I'M THE HOST OF THE SHOW SO I KNOW WHAT IT IS!

Tenten: ...

Yvonne:Quit being as quiet as a mouse and answer the question already!

Tenten:Ok.I like Neji just...15%?*gets electrocuted and smoke comes out of her mouth when she coughs*

Yvonne:That was a lie!Get it right!

Tenten:50%?*gets electrocuted again* OK,OK!I LOVE NEJI! 100%!THERE YOU HAPPY NOW?!

Yvonne:*tears coming out of her eyes*

Tenten:I didn't mean to be-

Yvonne:I AM SO HAPPY!NOW I CAN CONTINUE TO SUPPORT NEJITEN!SQUEEEEEEEEEEE! *rolls around on the floor with everyone staring at her like she's crazy*

Ino:*grabs microphone*Since Yvonne is too happy to host,I'll have to take her now for the dares!

**Dares**

**Hinata,Ino,Tenten,Tsunade and Shizune:Watch the Naruto:Road to Ninja and see how they portray your alternative selves.**

**Tsunade:no sake for a month**

**Sakura:go to Naruto's room and destroy all his instant ramen.**

**Shizune:go to where Choji is and call him fat in front of his face.**

Moegi to Sakura:Wow she's good.

Sakura:I know

Ino:*pushing Tenten,Hinata,Tsunade and Shizune towards movie room* Alright get in there and watch it.

_30 minutes later..._

*All the girls come out of the movie room*

Hinata to Sakura:I'm sorry about how my alternate self acted to you.

Sakura:Aww,it's Madara for sending us to that world.

Hinata:But really.I would have been mad if you and Naruto were dating!

Ino:Tsunade,no sa-

Tsunade:I KNOW,I KNOW!NO SAKE FOR A MONTH!YOU READ THE LETTERS OUTLOUD!

Ino:Oh

Sakura:What's my business any way with Naruto's ramen?

Ino:The fact that you need to do the dare*kicks Sakura out of the room*

Ino:*looks at Shizune*

Shizune:Fine,fine I'm going.*leaves*

_*Minutes later*_

Sakura and Shizune:*run into the room and block the door with many guys shouting outside*

Ino:Explain your story.

Sakura:Well,I thought destroying Naruto's ramen was so fun that I went around Konoha destroying the other guys favourite things and now their after me!

Shizune:And Choji was mad at me for calling him usual.

Ino:Well that's all today folks-

Yvonne:*pushes her away and grabs the mic*And stay tuned for the next chapter!INO WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT-

*curtains drop*


End file.
